Fury
|alias1 = |katakana = ヒューリー |romaji = Hyūrī |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }}Furies are lesser demons that appears in Devil May Cry 5. In lower difficulties, it first appears in Mission 12: Yamato. Description The Fury's species have mutated over time to achieve greater speed to hunt down prey, many generations have passed in order to reach the level of the Fury.Devil May Cry 5, Nico's Reports - Fury It's also able to spawn a blade out of its arm without injuring itself, using it to damage its targets. Behavior The Fury will never attack the player head-on, but instead always perform a teleporting pattern where it will then suddenly appear and try to strike its target. It has multiple attack patters which are indicated by the animations done when it's growing the blade out of its arm. The Fury can only be hit at specific moments during its animations, or when it is knocked down. Forcing the player to wait for the right moment to strike. It also has one distinct teleporting pattern where it will not attack the player, but instead relocate to a different location so it can try to start an attack. File Nico's Enemy Report - Fury :I got this theory that demons mutate based on their deepest, darkest desires. : :So take this big lizard. It wants to hunt, right? It wants to go faster. Wants to kill faster. Day in, day out, all it can think of is speed. :A few generations of that twisted killer instinct, and you get a freak so fast it ain't even moving under its own power no more. This sucker uses raw demonic power to do little space-time jumps. It'll warp right next to you and bite your face off before you can blink! Hope you got quick reflexes. Strategy Furies are considered a higher tier enemy, therefore there is usually only one in the battlefield in lower difficulties, but in higher difficulties he will appear alongside other enemies, and there can also be two Furies at once in battle, with three at once being the maximum which is only seen in the Bloody Palace. They have 2500 HP. Because of its fast recovery time, it's recommended to use fast attacks such as the 's Blow Mode after it's stunned, or perform one powerful move before it starts teleporting again. The Fury has an insane speed during its teleportation and it can turn itself invisible before striking (which leads to a brief invulnerability). As Nero, the player can use the Ragtime Devil Breaker to slow down the Fury, making it susceptible to Buster. A solid strategy involves the player using Slow World before using Buster Arm's Break Age, as it will kill the Fury in one shot even on the Dante Must Die difficulty. Also, the player can learn the timing of its attacks to parry them, with Rawhide being an excellent choice, as it covers a large area around Nero and stays out for a long time, however, Rawhide isn't 100% guaranteed to deflect an attack. Overture and Gerbera can also parry the Fury's blows, and Punchline can often knock it out of its attack. As Dante, the player can use the Trickster Style to dodge its attack then stun it by using the Coyote-A from a relatively close distance or any of the Kalina Anns right after it strikes. In addition, the player is also able to parry attacks by striking at the right time before the Fury's attack hits, this will leave it vulnerable for a counter attack. Attacks such as the Balrog's Break Spiral or the King Cerberus' Ice Age have a 100% chance of parrying all of the Fury's attacks. DMC5 Parrying Fury with Balrog's Break Spiral.gif|Parrying with Balrog's Break Spiral DMC5 Parrying Fury with King Cerberus' Ice Age.gif|Parrying with King Cerberus' Ice Age It is also advisable for the player to simply abuse Royalguard as long as the player has DT guage, they cannot be damaged while holding the guard abiliy and they will be able to build up Release meter. A Dante player can either hold guard to be safe, or learn the timings to perform Royal Guards and even Royal Releases to punish the aggressive Fury. The Fury appears to have four different attack patterns, with very distinct tells for each pattern. The Fury will never attack without first perfoming one of these four tells. If the Fury crouches down without drawing either of its claws and its eyes glow blue: It will fade out and feint you from a distance by running straight in a direction away from you. It will then charge directly at you, and then appear in the sky perform a follow up dive attack. If the Fury crouches with a claw drawm, it is going to dash directly into you and attack instantly. It will then perform a follow up attack from above that will ground you if it hits. If the Fury steps toward you while extending a single red claw, it will dash directly into you and -- after a brief delay -- attack you. It will then perform a follow up swing with the opposite arm. Trivia *Their teleportation ability resembles that of the Blitz from Devil May Cry 4, though they are limited to melee attacks more similar to a Blade or Assault. *Its nickname within the development team before the name "Fury" came to mind was Red Arremer, based on the other Capcom character of the same name.Devil May Cry 5 - Bloody Palace Stream - YouTube *In Stage 66 of the Bloody Palace, the Fury may get stuck in a pattern where it will keep teleporting around instead of attacking the player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COUbXX1-6Q0 Gallery DMC5 Fury.jpg DMC5_Fury_Demon.jpg DMC5_Fury_Demon_&_Dante.jpg References ru:Ярость Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5